Afraid To Be Loved
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


"Does she love me like I love her?" Cole thought to himself alone on the Animaria one night or so he thought. "Cole" a voice from behind him said. This caused Cole to turn around rather quickly to see Alyssa who had a concerned look but it was etched in worry; Cole could see this all over her face. "You love her don't you" Alyssa told Cole directly it wasn't demanding but it certainly was intimidating. "I have no idea what you're talking about Alyssa" Cole replied all the while trying to push pass Alyssa.

Alyssa meanwhile wasn't having any of this; with her hands on her hips she blocked Cole's path. "Oh yes you do know what I am talking about Cole Evans; you love Taylor don't you" Alyssa said not moving from her current position. Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this said "Ok ok Alyssa you win I Love Taylor is that what you wanted to hear." With a triumphed smile adorning her face Alyssa said "Yes Cole that is exactly the answer I wanted to hear, I mean everybody on the Animaria except Taylor knows you love her." "That's just the thing Alyssa I don't think she'd ever like a person like me; to Taylor I am just a jungle boy who took her place as leader" Cole said with his head down looking at his feet; with a few tears hitting the ground. "That's not true Cole and you know it" Alyssa said as gently as she could. Looking into Alyssa's eyes for a brief moment; as she continued by saying "You never know until you ask her." "I guess you're right Alyssa" Cole replied sniffling.

What the two didn't know was that Taylor heard everything; originally she was looking for Alyssa to ask her something. But as she heard Cole's heartfelt confession about how much he felt about her; that caused her heart to flutter like it was going to fly out of her chest. Taylor for one moment dreamily thought "Oh Cole if it was only that easy to tell you how I feel about you." Taylor also had butterflies in her stomach; she also wondered if she would be able to tell Cole about how she felt about him. Taylor then proceed to as quietly as she could make her way back to the Animaria's main area; back to Max, Danny, Merrick, and Princess Shayla.

A little while later Cole and Alyssa made their way back to the Animaria's main area. Cole made eye contact with Taylor who in turn shyly turned her face away. But where Alyssa, Danny, Max, Merrick and Princess Shayla was standing they could see that she was blushing; the the same color as Cole's wild force blazing lion jacket. As Cole saw Taylor look away he thought he did something wrong; his heart hated to think that she didn't love him like he loved her. Max Cooper however wanted to make jokes and comments relating to Cole and Taylor not expressing their feelings for one another; embarrass them no less. Alyssa and Danny was struggling to hold him back while Merrick clapped his hand over Max's mouth to stop him from saying anything incriminating that would most likely result in a beat down from Taylor.

A few days later the wild force rangers as usual was fighting a org; and another thing that was usual was the fact that Taylor still had yet to tell Cole her feelings. Taylor focused on working with her teammates to defeat this org that decided to disrupt the rangers attempt at a normal day. But things were just going to get worse for Taylor the org they were fighting was tough; it was almost like the org thought he was indestructible. How was Taylor and her friends going to defeat this org. Struggling to get up the wild force rangers knew that they had to defeat the org before he did anymore damage; but the rangers felt like they had no strength left in them to finish what they started. But that was all going to change and turning the tides in Taylor's favor; because nobody especially orgs wanted to deal with a angry furious Taylor. Time however seemed to slow down for the wild force rangers especially for Taylor. She had to watch in horror as the org shot Cole in the chest sending him flying into a nearby brick wall knocking him unconscious;and as a result caused him to demorph "COLE!" Taylor shouted tears rolling down her cheeks inside her helmet. "Oh this is bad really bad news guys" Max said shaking his head back and forth in utter disbelief. All Alyssa, Danny and Merrick could do was silently nod their heads in unison at Max's words.

"Oh so the wild force rangers miss their mighty leader; you'll be joining him soon enough" the org said. As the org began to advance on the remaining rangers ready to destroy them like he just did their leader. "Any last words power rangers before I destroy you" the org said getting closer and closer. Taylor who was still crying at the thought of losing the first person she actually had a crush on. Even though Cole was unconscious a few feet away; Taylor suddenly heard something roll towards her stopping at her feet this caused her to stop crying for a few minutes. Gasping Taylor said "it's Cole's lion animal crystal!" "He must want us to have it and keep it safe" Taylor's mind screamed within her. "TAYLOR LOOK OUT!" Alyssa screamed. "Say goodnight yellow ranger you'll be joining your red ranger very soon and then your precious friends will follow" the org replied. Taylor didn't say anything she was waiting for the right moment to strike; she wanted to see this org die before her eyes for what he did to Cole. "Suit yourself prepare to die ranger" the org said now fully charging at Taylor. "TAYLOR LOOK OUT!" Alyssa, Danny, Max and Merrick all yelled.

As the org got closer and closer Taylor could hear her friends warnings but she chose to pay them no head; "Come on you stupid org just a little closer" was all Taylor's mind kept saying. As Taylor waited for the org to get closer she took out her crystal saber and placed Cole's red lion animal crystal in it and she also made sure to ready her sword. Alyssa, Danny, Max and Merrick had their eyes closed because they didn't want to see their friend die. "No it's you that is going to DIE org" Taylor said in a hate filled voice. "Soaring Eagle Blazing Slash" yelled Taylor with her eagle sword in one hand and her crystal saber in the other; delivered the final blow causings the org to explode once he hit the ground. "Hey guys Taylor destroyed the org" Max said; the other rangers uncovered their eyes and saw that Max was telling the truth. After defeating the org Taylor wasted no time Taylor quickly demorphed and immediately ran over to Cole; cradling his head in her lap.

Crying fresh new tears Taylor started stroking Cole's face in a loving matter. As Alyssa, Max, Danny and Merrick gathered around and looked at the two of them in silence. "Cole please wake up please soon you can't leave me I love you" Taylor sobbed into his chest clutching his body closer to her. Then suddenly a moan or maybe a groan was heard; Taylor's head snapped up quickly as soon as she heard the noise. Looking at Cole's face Taylor saw his eyes slowly open "Do you really mean that Taylor?" With tears still slightly coming down her face Taylor laughed slightly and said "Yeah I do I love you Cole." Taylor's face inched closer to Cole's as she said "You're my one and only big loveable red idiot." "Do you really mean that Tay" Cole weakly asked. With their lips only inches away "Yes Cole I mean it you mean the world to me through heaven and hell; I will stand by you through thick and thin you're not going to get rid of me that easily" Taylor said; and with that Taylor pressed her lips to Cole's in a sweet slow passionate kiss. Nothing was or will was going to stand in the way of Taylor and Cole's love life; because if anybody tried to tear them apart there will be hell to pay to whoever whatever dares. So all orgs better watch out because if you see a lion and an eagle together you better get out of the way because if you don't you won't live to see another day.


End file.
